User talk:Cupcakegirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Itzxlucy/You're favorite ships/@comment-Cupcakegirl-20110131025420 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 02:58, January 31, 2011 Cupcakes are <3 OMG I love your username. I'm an obsessive cupcake fanatic! :D ILive4Seddie 00:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha I figured it was you! :) And thanks! Seddie + Cupcakes = TRUE LOVE :D My two favorite things! Except apparently cupcakes are the official Creddie food! :o ILive4Seddie 01:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol idk. I would think like foreign bacon is a better Creddie food but I'm probably just biased lol. But I'm so sad today cuz I was busy the whole day and I was wanting to go try a Bacon Cupcake but when I got to the store they completely ran out!!! :(( Lol the concerns of a cupcake fanatic... ILive4Seddie 04:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol I have no idea... they just reminded me of something Sam would like and I was like, I need to try this... :) ILive4Seddie 00:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Friends Hey Cupcakegirl thanks that you will agree that we are friends and I will call u Cupcakelover Seddie Shipper 06:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) How cuteee!!! Loved it <3 Heyyyy We do have a lot in common. You seem awesome, just like me! Lol!! But you do seem pretty cool. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I had my userpage even longer before. I cut stuff out and added inforboxes. XD The userboxes take up all the room. That's why I'm gonna add pictures by the userboxes so it won't be a total waste. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw your page and I realized we have a lot in common. I love seddie, Glee, iCarly, Victorious, Sonny with a Chance and Friends. I just thought it was cool we like all the same things. :) -Courtneylover25 Glee Yes! I love Glee. One of the best shows on TV! What are your favorite pairings on that show? Courtneylover25 19:40, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 I love Klaine. Cutest Gay couple on TV. Ha, I also love Quam, Quick, and Brittana. Puckleberry is cute too. Your right when it comes to finchel. Lately he has been, well, a douche (pardon my french) but I still think sooner or later he will turn around and get better again. Like, did you see him when she sang Get it Right? I think thats when it clicked for him that he still loves her and he has been a jerk. But by far the worst couple is probably Fuinn. No chemistry and they use each other all the time. Its kinda sad though I used to really like Quinn and then this season they made her character even more horrible. Hopefully soon she will get back with Puck or Sam and she will be better again. Courtneylover25 20:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 It is sad. They had so much good potential for that character. Then they totally ruined it. It also made me mad because they had this really religious girl who was captain of the celibacy club and then they had her get pregnant and cheat on her boyfriend. But then while she was pregnant I think she learned her lesson and became a better person. But then this season they changed her back to before. She cheats on her new boyfriend who totally LOVES her with the guy she already had a chance with but blew it. And now she is just being horrible again. I mean, I wanted to punch her SO bad in the last episode. Same with Finn I mean, he was this great, down-to-earth guy who had his heart broken plenty of times. I mean last season he dated Quinn and then she cheated and lied to him. Then later that season he fell for Rachel but she was in love with Jesse. Finally, they broke up and Finn was able to be with her. Then this season she cheated on him with Puck because she was mad so then they broke up. And then here he is being a total hypocrite going and helping Quinn cheat on Sam! Its just getting me mad. >:( Courtneylover25 15:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 Yeah. You are totally right. But later this season Rachel and Finn are clearly going to get together then maybe Quinn will be better. All I know is she does NOT deserve to be prom queen. :\ Courtneylover25 17:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 I am not sure but I think it is the one after Born this Way and I think its called Relations. Courtneylover25 19:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 We didnt know for sure yet before they said it would be Blaine, Kurt, and Karofsky. But now it just says it doesnt know. Courtneylover25 00:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 Yes I did!!!!!! I am so excited! I screamed for about 10 minutes after I watched it. I think this will be the episode that includes the Carly and Freddie conversation where he admits he is in love with Sam. EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK I can't believe I am screaming like an annoying fan girl right now but I am just so excited! :D Courtneylover25 15:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Courtneylover25 HAUSHAUSHSIA Eu acho que é permitido sim.. Desde que a linguagem seja moderada.. Pode crer.. Já fui avisada ^^ é tão bom ver que tem brasileiros nesse site. Na minha escola, todo mundo odeia iCarly, só minha melhor amiga que gosta, mas ela é Creddie. Bom.. Era, porque enchi tanto o saco dela que ela enfim percebeu que Seddie não é o melhor, e sim o certo. JAUSHAUSHSU Eu tenho que admitir.. falar em inglês me deixa chique e poderosa x) Que bom, tomara que tenhamos muitas coisas em comum... Eu adoro fazer amigos pela net *.* Eu não sei você, mas eu gritei muito vendo iOMG. E tipo.. Eu estava vendo pela internet.. Acordei minha vó, foi muito perfeito.. Mas na hora nem falei OMG.. Falei 'Ai.Meu.Deus' e dei um grito muito alto. Era mais fácil a gente conversar por msn, orkut, essas paradas.. Se vc não achar muito abuso da minha parte ^^ eu espero que sejamos (isso ta certo?) grandes amigas, graças a Seddie. Na moral, o que esse casal não faz de bom? Eu to morrendo de felicidade, ainda não caiu a ficha xD bom, depois a gente se fala melhor *.* SEDDIE FTW S2 eu espero que você seja flamenguista, isso vai com certeza ganhar o meu dia. Beijos, Malu (MaluSeddieShipper). Beleza então, eu adoooooro twitter.. So que eu tenho uma amiga, que por coincidência também se chama carol que odeia me seguir no twitter porque eu falo toda hora em inglês e maioria das vezes tem a ver com iCarly, Seddie e Jathan ^^ Antes palmeirense do que São Paulo e Corinthians :) suponho que vc mora em São Paulo então? Eu moro em Niterói, RJ ^^ a gente vai se falando pelo twitter e por aqui mesmo. Eu to quase arrancando todos os meus cabelos de tanta ansiedade pela parte 2 de iOMG *.* espero que seja daqui a 3 meses :D to indo lá.. Beijos, Malu :) Que legal, nós duas temos 'Maria' no nome xD HAUSHAUSHS eu não gosto do Corinthians mas eu odeio o São Paulo com todo o meu ser xD HAUSHAUHAUAUAH Bom, eu acho que a Carly vai ajudar o Freddie a descobrir os sentimentos que ele tem pela Sam. Eu acho que seria muita sacanagem se a Carly do nada começar a gostar do Freddie 'daquele jeito', porque ela nunca se sentiu desse jeito de verdade. Mas eu acho que não vai ser agora que o Freddie vai cair de amores pela Sam, porque até então ele achava que a Sam odiava ele. E ele pode até não estar APAIXONADO pela Sam, mas todos nós sabemos, até os Creddiers, que o Freddie se preocupa e muito com ela. Vimos isso em iQuit iCarly, iRWM, iOMG entre outros. E a Sam do mesmo jeito, só que não era tão evidente como é agora né ^^ Talvez na parte 2 de iOMG tenha aquela conversa entre o Freddie e a Carly.. Onde ele diz que não está apaixonado pela Carly. Talvez, mas não sei se o Dan vai usar ele, porque criou muita confusão com os Creddiers. Eu só quero que eles fiquem juntos.. Seja agora ou seja no final de iCarly.. Embora eu ache que isso durar até o final vai ser o maior drama. O que vc acha? ^^ beijos, Malu Cara, adorei a sua idéia.. Eu totalmente consigo ver isso acontecendo *.* po, ontem uma amiga minha me mandou um video que a Miranda Cosgrove tá pelada :S não sei se é de verdade mas parece tão real oO' Vou te passar os twitters das pessoas do Seddie Wiki e de alguns que falam coisas interessantes ^^ Seddie Wiki: @rachim4, @SupercoolFan (ela é de Portugal), @seddieisnumber1, @omgtriangle, @wiebters, @RobSp1derp1g (ele é de portugal), @NoodleBooty96, @MeLii__96, @AriRosetti, @LAMBHEAD123, @FerP14 (ela é brasileira que nem nós ^^), @coketree20, @SeddieMania, @SarcasticLeaves.. É.. Por enquanto são esses.. Eu tenho twitter a pouco tempo e só tinha feito por causa de Seddie. Na estréia de iOMG, o Dan me respondeu no twitter, eu fiquei tão feliz *.* Bom, tenho que ir, beijos - Malu Hey :D Olha, eu só sei que RPG é um jogo de computador que todos os meus amigos nerds da sala jogam. Mas não tenho a menor idéia do que seja não :/ foi mal.. - Malu Vi sim, quase vomitei :S ela é muita feia e metida cara -.- Tadinho do Nathan, com essa cobra enrolada no pescoço dele. Mas fazer o que, o amor é cego. Eu queria tanto que ele e a Jennette ficassem juntos :/ eles são muito amigos e ela é beeeeeeeeem mais bonita que essa Madisen idiota --' MAS ENFIM, ESSA MADISEN NÃO VAI ESTRAGAR MINHA FELICIDADE EU TO QUASE MORRENDO AQUI!!! A MIRANDA E A JENNETTE VÃO VIR FAZER SHOW NO RJ *.* QUERO QUE 17 DE NOVEMBRO CHEGUE LOGO :D - Malu Olha, infelizmente por enquanto é só um rumor :/ mas eu to torcendo MUUUUUUUUUUUITO pra Jennette vir.. Eu gosto mais dela do que a Miranda, embora eu AME TOTAL as duas. Mas ia ser muito bom se elas duas viessem. Se a Jennette vir, eu vou fazer um cartaz gigantesco escrito 'WE ARE JENNERATION LOVE' Eu vou surtar lá cara HAUSAHAUAAHAHY E quanto a Madisen, ela é o cão chupando manga.. E com certeza ela só tá com o Nathan pra ter mais fama. Pena que eu detesto ela :P - Malu hiyaaa :) shoosh yeah I remember you! x] lol sorry for the late reply, though, been busy trying to set up the RPG... anywho :) YES I saw iOMG and pretty much stopped breathing at the end <3 :D :D :D IMO that moment was so worth the wait. i'm hoping part 2 will be worth the wait also... three freaking months?! oh well at least I can have something to look forward to, verryyy likely Seddie :) can't believe for once we mistrusted dan. clearly he knows what he's doing :) and another point that makes me happy is that if creddie happened after iomg, it just...would not make sense at all. and i don't think carly was jealous either, she just seemed extremely shocked (well she was trying to set up her best friend with another guy but instead she finds out she's in love with her other best friend...drama!!). haha. seddie ftw x) &thanks for leaving a message! :) ILive4Seddie 23:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) love ya! heyy!heyy!heyy!heyy!heyy!heyy!heyy! HEYY! Oh, I have a mysterious friend. That's so exciting!!! Cupcakegirl 00:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) hey hi yo whats up? :) hey, sure! Just got back from a school field trip to Six Flags, I'm sunburned :P & this is random too, but what do you think of the "world ending" tomorrow? I don't believe its true. Anyway like my friend's dad pointed out, the world supposedly ends at 6:00 at all times of the world, so us in California just get to sit back and watch Europe worry about the end and it not coming, and then Asia, South America... xD Anywayyy, whats up with you? :) ILive4Seddie 04:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol I know, I have homework to catch up on. Math, ick. -_- Lol yay! My family has no idea I like Seddie, they just know I'm obsessed with iCarly. :) I did convert two of my best friends to Seddie, though!! Also I just finished watching iOMG and I realized I can recite like most of the lines from the entire episode (not including the lines from the sub-plot). Is that creepy?? O_o And apparently the hackers are coming back to the Wiki - if you heard about what happened last time then I'd suggest we should stay off for a little bit today. I wasn't on the last time it happened, but I heard about it and it totally freaked me out! ILive4Seddie 20:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh! And about iDate Sam and Freddie... I am SO CHIZZIN EXCITED!! I just hope it doesn't seem rushed, or the date will seem awkward. I read a fanfic spectulation on it where Carly was getting Sam ready for her date with him, and she was like, "Oh yeah, Freddie was really sweet to me. I remember when we were going out he took me to a really fancy restaurant..." and going on and on and it was just breaking Sam's heart. It was soo sad :/ I hope something like that wont happen... ILive4Seddie 20:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww cute spectulation!! I really hope they do go out. But I keep thinking of worst-case scenarios... like, "Sorry, I still like Carly." O_o I'd FREAK! But I doubt that would happen... especially b/c of the scene at the end of the opening credits, where his arm is around Sam, for some reason ;) Yup I'm pretty sure it is, there was some casting call for that ep and it looked pretty real...but at a mental asylum called "Troubled Waters"? I can only imagine who it is... for some reason I'm thinking Gibby :P What do you think?? ILive4Seddie 23:29, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha no its okay, I like questions! Except I can't answer these for sure because unfortuanately I'm not part of the cast (sadface) but for iTake a Cruise, I think it might be, too. Since it was taken in a picture that was quickly deleted after people noticed it, maybe it's real, but then again Dan could have been playing with us again, and purposely made a fake script cover and had Jennette pose by it...so I have no idea. :P Also, I'm glad you survived yesterday! xD ILive4Seddie 17:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Eeep you like Zondon too?! Lol I thought I was the only one!! :D I began shipping them after the Marriage 101 episode... plus I don't like Maya too much, anyway. It was weird for Zack to be "in love with her" and then she isn't there for most of the episodes, and in the end they break up. Oh well. There's a really good fanfiction of them, but it's not updated right now. It's called "What Happens on Deck"...but yeah from that title I think you can sort of guess what the story is about... :P And OMG I was crying at the finale of Suite Life, especially that moment between London and Moseby... I was just thinking how sad I'm gonna be when iCarly ends... :(( At least we still have one more season or so! ILive4Seddie 19:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Woah woah $8.12?! As in eight-dollars-twelve-cents?! For a cupcake?! I've had so many cupcakes in my life but none have been that expensive O_o But it was purple and that's AWESOME :D SEDDIE is EVERYWHERE! And I did see Prom Wrecker and I was like dying of cuteness xD LOL "It's getting a little...FIBBY...around here..." Of course Cat would find a guy named Tug who actually wears a light-up, spinny hat to a prom x) Also I saw you love Glee too, I went to the concert last night and it was AMAZING!!! My friend and I had major spazz attacks when we saw Darren Criss for the first time!!! :D :D Lol and Kurt/Chris Colfer danced to Single Ladies... oh i love him xD ILive4Seddie 01:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it before, but I just looked it up again after you mentioned it and seeing Harry I was like, Hmm his face is familiar... OMG ITS DARREN CRISS!! <3 :D Haha and I love it too since I'm a Harry Potter geek too x) And also I just found out my graduation is on the day of iPWV.... at least I'm recording it.... ILive4Seddie 00:24, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol this sounds totally lame but I'm thirteen x) so just graduating from 8th grade into high school...ooh scary O_o And my class is really close and have been a class for like nine years (the same class!! Well I came later on but still). Its gonna be a saddd night D: KrisKros10000, ColoursoftheDawn, and sabrinaschool are really good Seddie vidders :) And hup123hup123slapslap makes awesome videos too, I'm trying to get in a collab with her but idk if I got in yet :P ILive4Seddie 15:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) OIIIEEEE Oie! Td bm? Eu tbm falo português e acho que vamos ser ótimas amigas! Vc naum acha? Eu finalmente tenho alguém pra conversar nesse wiki! Pfv me escreve de volta ta? Bj! Claro! Claro! Sim Sim, o que foi? Ajuda Olha, eu acho que vc deve falar pra ele assim "Eu sei que você gosta de mim e não adianta negar, porquê eu ouvi da pessoa que sabe" se ele falar "mentira, isso nunca aconteceu!" você responde "ah, que pena, porque eu gosto de você" e vai embora, se ele perguntar se é sério, você responde "seríssimo. Então me responda, vc gosta de mim?" se ele responder não fala "VAI! Eu admiti!" se ele falar não, vc fala "ainda bem que vc disse não, senao isso ficaria uma piada tão sem graça..." mas se ele falar sim, bom, daí você decide o que fazer... Escola ﻿ Ainda naum chegou da escola? Lol!﻿ Pois eh, num achei ninguem brasileiro aqui! Agora eu preciso da'' sua ajuda! Foi assim, sabe aquele menino que eu disse que nós parecemos ter a mesma relação Seddie? Foi muito fofo hoje! Olha a história (é meio compridinha ok?Ok.): Eu estava no recreio, mas eu e toda a minha sala decidimos ficar na sala, emfim, eu tava comendo um hot dog com todos meus colegas numa boa. Daí, me deram um soco no braço, eu virei e vi quem era (o Gustavo, um menino que estuda comigo), eu peguei ele pela camisa e encostei ele na parede, eu disse "Olha Gustavo, se você quer ter os seus dentinhos quando você chegar em casa, é melhor você não mexer comigo.", ele me deu um beijo e eu imediatamente soltei ele e comecei a andar pra trás e disse "É, um, eu, é, preciso, ir." e fui embora chorando, pois era ele de quem eu gostava na quinta série, mas ele disse que ele nunca gostaria de uma brutamontes que nem eu. Eu cheguei no banheiro e comecei a chorar, mas daí eu ouvi um monte de berro. Bateu o sinal e eu fui de volta pra sala. Quando eu entrei, um monte de gente tava me encarando, claro! Eu sentei no meu lugar e minha amiga me passou um bilhete falando assim: ''Nossa Jo! Vc naum sabe o q aconteceu! O Lucas começou a dá uma bronca no Gustavo! Ele começou a gritar que ele naum podia mexer com uma menina assim e tal coisa, mas o Gustavo perguntou pq ele ligava tanto e ele disse que era pq ele gostava de vc! Nossa mano, eu soltei um berro! O que será que eu falo pra ele? Pfv me ajuda! Ah! E Lucas eh o nome do moleque. Bjs! Segunda eu faço isso Brigadinha pela dica queris, vou fazer isso na segunda. Bjs, Jo.